


Unfortunate Omega

by misty_chaos



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Youtubers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, Knotting, Love, M/M, Smut, Trauma, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misty_chaos/pseuds/misty_chaos
Summary: H2O Delirious, or Jonathan has one main reason that keeps him from revealing his face and going to events. He's an Omega, which is extremely rare for males, unlike most of his gaming friends who happen to be Alphas, Betas and Deltas (according to Cartoonz).
To make matters worse, when his pressuring friends finally convince him to go, it happens to be dangerously close to the time of year when Omegas go into Heat.
With the help of his Alpha friend Cartoonz or Luke, he has no problem covering his Omega scent. Until Alphas collide and things go out of control.
-----------------
The Alpha male pins him down with possession, rendering Jonathan completely unable to escape. He can't control himself, his body is hot and only gets worse as the Alpha nuzzles into his neck, breathing in Jon's scent.
"You're mine and no one else's, Jonathan." He growls into his neck, and Jon trembles with the amount of lust that hits him; the air is thick with pheromones.
"Yes... Evan." The Omega whimpers.





	1. 1

Jonathan still can't believe he was stupid enough to get caught up in the moment and agree to come to E3 this year. While the crowds are already enough to drive him away, he can't help but be more anxious about meeting his long-time friends. What if he doesn't meet their standards? What if he's not what they expected him to be? 

To make the Omega worry even more, his Heat is supposed to happen unbearably close to that time, and if anybody besides an Omega gets a whiff of the pheromones he's gonna be giving off, Jon is screwed. Even without the Heat, Omegas attract others with their scent regardless. Jonathan hates this because it makes him seem like a female; it's very rare for males to be Omegas.

If he does choose to go to E3 (of course none of his fans will know and he will be on the sidelines watching his friends), his top priority will be making sure no one knows he's an Omega, meaning he has to find a way to cover up the potent scent he's giving off.  
\---------------  
"Delirious," Cartoonz scolds him using his gamer tag, "you're an idiot for diving right into this." Luke finishes as he watches his Omega friend pace in his living room.  
"I know, but what's done is done and if I back out now, the guys will never let me hear the end of it." Jonathan groans back in despair. He has no idea what to do, he's so screwed. Luke let's out a sigh before heading over to his brother from another mother and patting the shorter male on the shoulder.  
"I'm going too, so I'll be there to help you out. I'll try to stay close to you and make sure my scent is overpowering yours."

Luke is an Alpha, which really helps Jon's situation because he's less likely to be courted if he's close to a dominant figure, plus an Alpha's scent is just as strong as an Omega's–stronger even. After all, they need it to mark their territory or mate. 

The main reason why Jonathan's Omega scent has had minimal effect on Luke is probably because the two have been together for as long as they can remember. Cartoonz is used to Delirious' scent and also treats him more like a brother than a potential mate. Jonathan is extremely fortunate for this fact. An Alpha scent can have the same affect on an Omega, but Luke and Jon's situation works vice versa, where Jon isn't affected by his dominant smell.  
\----------------  
So here Jonathan is, boarding a plane to Boston and twiddling his thumbs; a nervous habit of his.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine and they won't find out about how much of a girl you are." Luke jokes to lighten the mood as the plane lifts off, and Jonathan's stomach churns.   
"That's not all that I'm worried about. I mean, I look funny and probably won't be what they expect." Jon stresses while the Alpha beside him snorts.  
"You definitely are super short, probably shorter than Lui. Other than that though I think they just won't expect you to be so scrawny looking. You look like a girl." The Omega gasps and swats at his companion.  
"You bitch! Stop calling me a girl you know I hate that!"   
"Well it is true." Cartoonz giggles while smirking at his smaller companion.

Delirious is adorable, there's no doubt about that. He's barely over 5 ft. 7', and has one of those baby faces. If that isn't convincing enough, he brought the blue teddy bear Evan gave him for his birthday. 

Jon and Evan are close despite this being the first meeting between the two. Something just brought them together like the north and south poles of a magnet. Despite their contrasting personalities they seem to understand each other in ways that no one knows. Jonathan would even go as far to say that more often than not he's found himself attracted to the buff Asian, but who wouldn't? It's nothing serious anyway; not yet that is.

The lurching of the flying vehicle jostles Jon awake from his light doze and startles Luke from his daze. Cartoonz glances over to his mysterious friend.  
"Well H2O Delirious, welcome to Boston."  
\-----------------  
"Evan would you stop bouncing off the walls!" Tyler complains as he follows the giddy Canadian to his hotel room. All of the guys had agreed to the same hotel for the week so that they would be close and would be able to hang out lots. Tyler had been the first to arrive, followed by Evan.

Why is Evan so excited, you ask? For the first time ever, he will be meeting up with his partner-in-crime that he's known for years, Jonathan aka H2O Delirious. He's extremely impatient about the whole thing, and is trying desperately not to freak out like some fan girl. His only disappointment is the fact that while everyone else has booked their own room (besides Lui and Daithi who are rooming together), Jon will be with Luke. He understands since Luke is the closest to Jonathan, but was still wanting to spend as much time as possible with him considering this will be their first face-to-face meeting.

Evan gets to his hotel room before quickly dropping off all of his things and meeting Tyler back outside.  
"Jesus that was quick! I know you want to meet him but don't make it so obvious." His tall friend chuckles. The raven-haired male smiles sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Sorry, it's just that he's finally going to meet us you know? We can finally put a face to Delirious the Mysterious." 

The two continue their journey back to the lobby, preparing to greet the rest of the guys. According to the group chat, Lui and Nogla are the next to arrive at the hotel, and they should be there any minute. The two look cute together though, and everyone else in the group agrees that they should be a couple already. Bets have even been placed. Nogla tends to stick close to Lui anyways because Lui is the only member of the group that happens to be an Omega. Noglas's protective Alpla instincts are always alert when it comes Lui. 

Evan will admit that Lui smells good, but only because he's an Omega. The smell isn't anything that Vanoss can't handle though, so the Alpha pays no attention to it. Besides, Daithi is an Alpha like Evan, so it's better that Evan doesn't mess around when it comes to Lui.

The rest of their friends are pretty much all Alphas, excluding Moo, Mini, Basically and Panda. Brock and Marcel are both Betas, while Craig and Anthony are Deltas. Despite having many Alphas in their group (himself, Brian, Luke, Daithi and Tyler) somehow there is never any territorial or possessive issues, usually. For a while Tyler wouldn't let any of the other Alpha's get near his Omega girlfriend, Kelly. Other than that everyone gets along.

Evan is curious of what Jonathan is as well. He's rooming with Luke yet isn't in a relationship with him so there's a low chance he's an Omega, right?

"Evan! Get over here and say hi to the lovely couple!" Wildcat shouts through the lobby causing a few heads to turn in irritation. Vanoss lets out a chuckle as he approaches his friends, where both Nogla and Lui are blushing while telling Tyler to put a sock in it.  
"Stop calling us a couple piggy or we'll be having bacon for breakfast tomorrow." Daithi threatens while Lui giggles beside him. Evan smiles at the trio before reaching out and roughly messing up Lui's hair. His crisp morning dew scent fills his nose.  
"Hello monkey, and giraffe." He greets the two, yet Nogla looks slightly displeased with the contact Evan is giving Lui, so Vanoss politely backs off.  
"Hurry and get to your rooms so we can see the others." He urges, pushing the two to get their room key.

When they disappear from sight, Tyler and Evan exchange looks before bursting into laughter.  
"Did you see Nogla's face when you touched Lui?" Tyler wheezes and Evan nods between laughs.  
"Yeah he looked like he was gonna murder me. Those two have to be together by now, right?" 

"The hell are you guys laughing for?" Marcel interrupts their giggle fit as he busts into the lobby with a cheeky grin. The other two pull him in for a big bro hug.  
"How'd it do?" Evan greets before releasing the Beta.  
"Nothing much, now will you guys tell me why you were in hysterics?" He curiously brings back the topic.  
"We were laughing about how over-protective Nogla was being with Lui. He should just mark him already." Tyler retorts.

Marking somebody shows the world that they belong to you, and that other Alphas should back off, and it's the same the other way around, for both mates get marked. Besides, the mark contains the scent of the person who made it, so you know exactly who it belongs to. Another thing about marking is that it's a mate-for-life thing, so once it's made it's hard to break, and those who try to break it bring pain. Only one person in our group has marked his mate, and that's Marcel with Simone. Tyler never marked Kelly because his instincts were telling him it wasn't right, and thank god because she ended up cheating on him. Besides, in the Canadian's opinion Tyler actually likes Craig, although he wouldn't dare admit it.  
\--------------  
Soon enough, everybody besides Cartoonz and Delirious has gathered into Nogla and Lui's room because it's the biggest. Cartoonz had sent a text saying that they'll be around soon, and that the 2 will drop off their things at their room before showing up here. It is extremely hard for Evan to keep his cool at the news, but he can't help it.

Everybody is chatting excitedly, about E3, about Jonathan's arrival, and about how Nogla and Lui should get it on. Evan is still distracted, deep in his thoughts and completely out of it. Until there's a knock on the door.

Sensing Evan's ire, Craig insists that he answer it instead so Vanoss doesn't lose it. 

Everyone waits patiently, peering around the corner to get a glimpse of who's at the door. Evan jumps, startled when Craig lets out a high-pitched squeal.  
"Oh my god you are so adorable!" Craig's voice rings out before another voice whines; a voice that makes Evan's heart skip a beat.  
"Why does everybody keep saying that?! I'm not cute, I'm super sexy I don't know what you're talking about." A cute, insane giggle follows, and everyone gasps in delight while Evan is sighing with relief.

Evan gazes intently as Craig leads the two males into the room. Luke with his lush beard and brown eyes pokes fun at Craig about Tyler. When he finally plops down on a chair, he leaves the male behind him completely exposed. Evan's eyes widen as he takes in the image of his best friend. Jon is shorter than he'd imagined, with fluffy brown tuffs of hair and big crystal blue eyes. Freckles dust his cheeks along with a nervous blush that runs down the slightly tan skin of his neck. He even has black studs in his ears that somehow make him even more attractive.

Evan catches his eyes and gestures to him in a 'come here' motion. Jon's plump pink lips pull back into a white smile revealing dimples as he approaches Vanoss nervously. No wonder Mini is gushing about him, Jon is gorgeous and if Evan didn't have a man crush on him earlier, he was sure of it now.

The two finally embrace, and Evan sighs when his friends fits comfortably in his arms. Jonathan chuckles happily before speaking.  
"We finally meet." He says dramatically and Evan smiles.  
"Yep, and now I can say that you are beautiful." Jonathan snorts but Evan is more focused on something filling his sinuses. It smells heavenly, making his mind foggy with bliss. Jonathan. 

When Jon pulls away, the scent of vanilla with a slight hint of cream wafts past the Alpha. Yes, it's definitely Jon. Delirious gives Vanoss a cheeky smile, which falters when he sees the curious look on his face. Cartoonz is quick to pull Delirious away though, smothering him in his Alpha scent. Evan frowns, mixed feelings in his gut but he quickly pushes it all aside.  
"Now that Delirious is here, the team is complete!" Evan declares, and everybody else cheers.

Now to find out what's up with Jonathan and what he's hiding, because Cartoonz seems to know. Evan makes a mental note.


	2. 2

Jonathan is still a little nervous even after plopping down on the couch closest to Luke. Maybe he's nervous because Evan gave him a questionable look earlier, or maybe it's the Asian in general with his bulk muscles, caramel skin, and bright smile. Vanoss is a huge Alpha, the largest in their group, which also makes his scent even more potent. That one embrace from him made Jon's head spin; the smell of cinnamon with a hint of maple muddling his thoughts.

Delirious feels like Evan's attractiveness shoots up even more in person.

"Heyyyyyy! I'm not so short looking anymore, am I?" Lui squeaks out while hinting at Jon's height and snapping him from his thoughts.  
"Woah woah woah. I'm still taller than you, monkey." The other short American retorts causing a few guys to chuckle.  
"Oh really? Wanna go?" The man-child challenges, and Delirious is out of his spot and standing chest to chest with Lui.  
"See? I'm clearly taller!" Jonathan boasts but jumps when a hand is placed on his head.   
"Stop moving so I can measure." Evan's smooth voice is right beside him as his long, slender fingers brush between Lui and Jon.

Jonathan gets a nice feeling from the brief contact when Evan does his breathless chuckle.  
"Del is actually taller than Lui, but not by much." He concludes while Jon is fist bumping the ceiling.  
"That's right bitch!" He boasts while Lui chuckles and raises his hands in defeat before sitting back down.

The blue-eyed male gets a whiff of the other Omega's fresh morning dew aroma. It reassures him that someone else is in the same position as him, and also goes through a 7-day long Heat Week once a year like he does, having no control over it. There's also the other minor heats sprinkled in-between that are controlled, but Jonathan has yet to experience his first Heat Week. Heat Week starts at different times for different people. It's a way of saying that an Omega is fully ready to find a mate. It's uncommon but not weird for an Omega to have their first Heat Week later on in life like Jonathan.

Another reason why he's taking big risks being here. For all he knows his Heat Week could start early.  
\-------------  
Delirious is sitting back down in a chair and taking part of the gossip his friends spout. Everyone laughs when Tyler is wheezing his funny and hysterical laugh, and talks about the next week full of E3 and hanging out officially as a whole group now that H2O Delirious is present.

The whole scene makes Jonathan's inner wolf swell with pride; he's never felt so safe and content in his life, surrounded by friends that he considers family not to mention many protective Alphas.

If anyone noticed what kind of wolf he was, they didn't question it and Jon is grateful for that. He also has Cartoonz constantly by his side which drowns out his scent. Although Jon believes the close proximity is a little overkill, he's been told that his smell is stronger than most Omegas which means he draws more unwanted attention to himself. Add that and the fact that he still hasn't mated yet and you have the perfect Omega to breed.

Omegas being labelled for 'just' breeding is what angers Delirious greatly. It sounds like he's supposed to be some sex toy and make babies to satisfy somebody else's needs. One of the few things keeping him from fully believing that is the way Marcel treats Simone; like she's a gem and is worth everything to him.

His thoughts drift back to Evan and his caring personality. Whoever catches that Alpha's attention must be absolutely stunning considering how powerful he is.  
\-------------  
"Earth to Jonathan!" Hands wave in front of his face. "Pay attention, because everyone is leaving to go to sleep. It's late and we have a long day tomorrow." Luke scolds him for zoning out. Jonathan takes a look around the room and sure enough, everyone is gone except for himself, Luke, and Evan.

Nogla and Lui try and shoo them away before the door is slammed shut. They must be eager for some alone time or something.  
"Sorry man, I guess I got tired and dozed a little." Jon runs his fingers through his hair sheepishly.   
"Yeah yeah," he fishes through his pant pocket to pull out a key card. "Take this with you so you don't get locked out cuz' I'm goin' t'a bed." His sleepy voice thickens with a Southern accent before the man is gone from sight.

A hand rests on Del's shoulder causing him to nearly slip out of his skin.  
"I need to talk to you, come to my room with me?" Evan questions behind him and he turns to nod his head. The Canadian's face is serious looking which makes the other's stomach twist in knots.  
\---------------  
After wordlessly following Vanoss to his hotel room, Delirious plops down on the sheets already smelling like the Alpha.  
"What's up?" He inquires as he glances wearily at the Asian deep in thought. He looks up from his daze and opens his mouth before shutting and opening it again.

"Are you an Omega?" He finally pries, and Jon's heart practically stops as his body breaks into a cold sweat.  
"W-why?" He nervously stutters, and a small smile plays at Evan's lips.  
"I'm sorry, you just smell so good and Luke seems to be especially protective of you." Well crap, his impression has completely crumbled. Jonathan pretty much disregards the 'smells good' compliment.

"Yeah, I am. Call me a girl, or weak and submissive." The Omega snaps back with a sudden fierceness that doesn't affect the Alpha in the least. Evan approaches him and swiftly pulls the smaller male into his arms for a comforting hug. The potent scent of cinnamon and maple forcing its way permanently into Jon's mind.  
"Why would you think that? I think it's really cool–I mean, it's extremely rare to meet male Omegas. You also have Lui and everyone else here to keep you safe. You aren't weak, you have an amazing laugh, cheerful personality and strong will."

Those words cause the American to squeeze tightly onto the other like he is his lifeline.  
"Thank you, but don't tell the others? If you haven't figured it out by my scent, I bring too much attention to myself; it's why I took so long to meet you guys." He sighs quietly, relishing in the contact.

Evan nuzzles his head between his best friend's shoulder and neck; into that delicious creamy vanilla aroma, taking in lungfuls.  
"Of course not." He pulls back smiling at the older man. Jon's big blue orbs sparkle with happiness and his soft cheeks are shaded pink. Vanoss believes he has finally found what he's looking for, and it was right in front of his face the whole time.

I want this Omega, and only him.  
\--------------  
"Get your lazy ass off the bed!" Cartoonz is tugging at the covers and pulling at Jon's legs. He simply mumbles about needing more sleep before burying deeper into the mattress.

He couldn't help that he and Evan spent at least an hour afterwards talking, joking, and laughing without a care in the world last night. It was cozy, nice, and had Del falling into a quiet sleep.

Banging is heard from the door and when Luke reaches it, he nearly gets clocked in the head.  
"Hurry up bitches! You're the last ones and you're so slooooooowwwww." Tyler's voice rasps loudly and the clown is putting a pillow over his head to block out the noise. The bed dips by his waist, and he thinks nothing of it until fingers glide up the sensitive skin of his sides and he gasps, pulling up the pillow and retracting his body away from the person.

His eyes meet chocolate brown ones twinkling with mischief, and he sends a playful glare.  
"Fuck you Vanoss." He says but can't erase the devilish grin making its way to his lips.  
"Maybe later." Evan easily retorts earning a chorus of oooo's from the others while Jon is biting back a blush. He honestly wouldn't mind letting Evan have his way with him, but he daren't admit it out loud.

Another body jumps on top of him.  
"Mommy says it's time to get up!" Lui squeaks in his childish voice earning chuckles from everyone.  
"Alright I'm up! Get off me Lui, you're killing me." Delirious fake heaves loud breaths before 'dying'.  
"Nooooooo, my only friend!" Lui screeches while getting off and everyone is hoping that their ears aren't bleeding.  
\-------------  
"You'll be with Simone okay? You can watch our panel from afar and when everyone is done we'll get a bite to eat." Luke reassures his old friend, but Jonathan still isn't at ease with the masses of people surrounding him. Everyone walks away, Vanoss patting his shoulders in encouragement before getting ready to perform.

"Have you told the others that you're an Omega." Simone pitches in quietly and Jon sends a conflicted glance her way.  
"No, but Evan and Luke know. I think some of the guys have figured it out though, my scent is pretty strong."  
"Good point, and I know you're feeling uneasy about not being near Alphas you know and being pushed around in this crowd, but we have each other so don't fret." She offers a wide smile which the other Omega is grateful for.  
"Yeah, I'm just worried ya know? There might even be Packers here."

Packers are pretty much traffickers. They tend to kidnap and hunt down Deltas because of how uncommon they are nowadays, and Omegas for breeding. It's completely illegal and disgusting yet they still exist.

Simone visibly shivers at the thought, and Jonathan makes a quick decision. Marcel's mate is top priority, and he will do anything to keep her safe. He snatches her hand to remind her of his presence before the two set out to find good seats to watch their friends in.  
\---------------  
The panel was interesting to say the least. Every so often, Evan's eyes would search the masses of people until they landed on that one particular person. Lean muscles, ocean eyes, and a reassuring smile resting on those flush lips were all he could think about. That's why when everything was over he immediately pushes through the crowds to be near that sweet temptation that also happens to be a comfort.  
\----------------  
Jonathan is dishevelled and flustered, for every time he would look up to the panel, Evan's eyes were locking with his.

The crowds are in a frenzy, hoping to get a glimpse or even talk to some of the panelists. In the midst of chaos, Jon snatches Simone's hand to lock them together so he won't lose her.

The idea backfired however, when someone forcefully grabs him and rips him away before placing something that smells vile against his mouth. He has no time to process what's going on before his mind becomes blurred and he goes limp before completely blacking out.  
"Looks like we've caught ourselves a delicious looking Omega."  
\---------------  
Omegas are practically flaunting their breasts and scent, trying to hook the Alpha's attention. While most Alphas would be in heaven surrounded by the smell of breed-able Omegas, Evan finds the smell more sickly than sweet. There's only one scent that he wants to immerse himself in, and that's the aroma of his crazy adorable Omega friend but to his discomfort, he can't single it out.

He manages to squirm away from the crowd and find a bunch of his friends in what looks like a huddle. The sudden tang of a very distressed Omega hits his nose and to his horror, it's Simone.

He's quick to join the group demanding an explanation.  
"I don't know what happened. One minute Jonathan has an iron grip on my hand and the next it's torn away from me. I tried searching for him but there were so many people and his scent just disappeared." Simone hyperventilates as Marcel rubs his mate's back in a display of reassurance.  
"Packers. That's the only explanation because who else would wait for this time to kidnap in such a crowded space? They're probably not far either, so we should split up and immediately look for Jon. Evan, Brian, and Luke should search alone while the rest of us pair up. We don't know how many there are and we don't want someone else getting trapped." Lui immediately takes the initiative and everyone nods their heads quickly.  
"Now let's hurry!"

Evan races away from his friends, pushing through crowds and sniffing the air tentatively. Searching for that specific smell of creamy vanilla and getting ready to tear apart the fiends that dare lay their hands on his friend; his desired Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, and thanks for the lovely feedback I'm getting from comments :)  
> ~misty_chaos


	3. 3

Jonathan wakes up in a daze; the distant buzz of a crowd indicating that he's still somewhere in the building, yet his body feels constricted and his head pounds.

He peels open his eyes to take in the scene of what looks like an old storage room that's probably located in a less-used section of the convention. The smell of an Alpha and 2 Betas alerts him, and his eyes finally land on 3 men across the room from him, 2 playing cards and one reading a newspaper. Although he already believes that they're Packers his panic seems to be put at bay, allowing him to remain calm, at least for now.

The Alpha reading looks up at him before smirking at his bound hands and ankles.  
"So the Omega is finally awake." He sneers while Jon realizes he has no idea how long he's been out for.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Delirious snarls causing all eyes on him.  
"Wow, feisty! Maybe he really is a virgin like you said." One of the Betas chortles, his words making bile rise up from Jonathan's stomach.

"Well that's what I'm about to find out. Why do you think we were waiting for him to wake up? Regardless whether he's a virgin or not, he looks perfect for breeding. That other Omega was marked." The Alpha retorts. Jon growls low in his throat at the mention of Simone, and it startles his captors. The growl is feral; sounding almost like an Alpha's and the other Alpha unsheathes his claws before slapping him, creating scratches on his cheek that gush blood.  
"Apparently this Omega needs to learn his place." The Alpha hisses before kneeling towards Del and reaching out to unbuckle his pant belt.

Jon goes on the defensive, baring and snapping his teeth at the Packer. He's surprised that he hasn't freaked out yet–especially when this man is getting uncomfortably close to his manhood.

His kidnapper does not seem fazed by his empty threats however, and the click of his belt buckle indicates that the situation has just gotten 10 times worse than it already is.  
"Maybe I don't mind ravishing a feisty, little Omega." The Alpha presents him with a sickly grin and Jonathan just wants to throw up.  
"Stay the hell away from me you bastard!" He bites back and struggles against the bonds holding him down.

The other Betas are whistling and urging the Alpha who looks like he's found a new plaything. The sliding of jeans against his thighs is what really makes his fear crawl up his spine and cloud his mind, and Jon his getting really close to having a panic attack.

Until the slam of a door opening and a thundering growl emits from behind the Betas. It happens in mere seconds. The Betas getting torn to shreds with sharp claws to the point where they've passed out from the beating. 

Just as the Alpha on him gets up to face the intruder, the strong yet rage-filled smell of cinnamon and maple whirls around Jonathan. His body seems to immediately relax, all tension and fear dissipating and being left with the overwhelming urge to just huddle up and cry with relief.

He hears Evan snarl ferociously at his remaining captor before he lunges at him with sharp teeth and claws. Evan is not just the biggest Alpha in their group, he's also one of the biggest Alphas Jonathan has ever seen, and his kidnapper stands absolutely no chance in the first place. 

Evan easily tears through him, Alpha eyes blazing a sinister glowing red. He breathes heavily before locking eyes with Jonathan. His eyes melt back into their chocolate brown but his claws remain as he approaches the bound Omega and claws through the ropes limiting his movement. The dam seems to finally break for Jon, as his realization of how close he was to getting violated sinks in.

Evan searches his friend's face as he frees him, retracting his claws. Jonathan's visibly shaken, eyes wide with fear, gashes on his one cheek, and his pants are drawn down to his lower thighs. If I had taken any longer... 

The Alpha had been searching when the faint smell of his best friend finally hit his nose, along with the scent of blood. From then on it was keep running towards that smell; which was a good idea considering things were so close to getting out of hand.

Jonathan flings himself onto the Alpha, sniffling slightly and more than happy that Evan found him when he did. He didn't even notice the tremors of his body until Evan's warm bulk arms wrap around him tightly and rub up and down his back soothingly.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there. I should've stayed with you." He apologizes, but Jon is shaking his head.  
"You're here, that's all that matters to me right now. They were going to..." Delirious trembles and Vanoss is hushing him and beginning to pet his hair.

Evan hates the smell of that Alpha on Jonathan, so he's practically drenching him in his scent, petting and rubbing his hands along the Omega while ceasing his shaking.  
\---------------  
Eventually Jon calms down, and bathes in the comfort of Evan's scent and his warmth. He feels completely and utterly safe with the Alpha.  
"Let's find the others, yeah? They've been worried about you too." The owl man suggests as his pulls the clown to his feet.

The little maniac had forgotten about his unbuckled jeans until they fall right down to his ankles. He looks down before flushing slightly and trying to hold in the laugh brewing in his throat. He looks at Evan who raises a brow and that's all it takes to burst into a fit. He doesn't notice Evan's flushing cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he chokes out, "this situation is already awkward and this just makes it weirder." He continues laughing and Vanoss joins the Omega.  
"Don't worry about it, I got it." Evan says before he's dipping down quickly to pull up Jonathan's jeans before looping the belt and buckling it up. The action causes Jon to almost choke on his spit as he burns bright red from top to bottom. Evan gives him a crooked grin that is quite devious.

"I-I could've done that, you know." Jon gulps as his tummy fills with fluttering butterflies and his body heats up.  
"Well I did it, and it distracted you from what just happened, so there." Vanoss offers him a smirk like he seems pleased with how flustered Del is, but of course Jon being so dense won't notice these signs. He simply grumbles under his breath and squeaks in surprise when Evan is lifting him up.  
\-------------  
Evan wants to douse the little Omega in his Alpha scent; the events from earlier bothering him and he can't help but want to keep Jon as close to him as possible. Jonathan squirms in his hold but Evan won't have it, adjusting the small male until he's in bridal position, snug against the Alpha's chest.

As they walk along searching for the others, Jonathan begins to nod off before he has a loose grip around Evan's neck, his face his buried into his chest, and producing soft snores. A pleasant warmth spreads throughout Evan at the display. He feels happy and accomplished for successfully calming down and helping Jon.

He's still peeved however that on the first day Jonathan had a horrible experience. The Alpha concludes that someone must stay with Jon at all times, and he wouldn't mind volunteering.  
\------------  
His friends rush to his side the moment they catch sight of the males, and Evan his quick to put his index finger over his lips and point to Jonathan. Their chatter becomes a hushed conversation.

"So it was Packers, damnit we should've been more careful." Lui curses as he steals a glance at his other Omega friend who is snuggled up to Vanoss fast asleep.

"I called authorities so they should be taken care of, but I don't think I can keep Delirious alone at all for this entire trip. I don't mind staying near him." Vanoss suggests, while adjusting his grip on Jon slightly.  
"I agree, and even though he won't show it, Jon is probably still rattled by what happened. I suspect he might not want to sleep alone." Cartoonz points out.  
"But he's rooming with you, isn't he?" Daithi questions and Luke huffs quietly.  
"I imagine that he'll feel safer with Vanoss. Vanoss is a bigger Alpha than I plus he was the one that saved Delirious." Luke explains, but a few people notice his hidden intentions.

Mini knows exactly what's going on. Everyone has been shipping those two behind their backs for years.  
"That seems likely." He pitches in to support Luke's point.  
"What're you guys talkin' bout?" A slurred voice cuts into the conversation, and everyone's eyes land on a sleepy Jonathan. He wriggles a little to be put down, and Evan releases him with great reluctance.

"Where would you like to sleep tonight? You know, in case today's unfortunate events keep you awake?" Brock innocently asks, distracting the younger male from his previous question. Something flashes in his baby blue eyes; uncertainty perhaps?  
"Ummm," he sneaks a glance at Evan. How cute! Moo gushes to himself.

"If Evan doesn't mind, since he rescued me I think I would sleep best in his room?" He shyly answers, and everyone is practically grinning like Cheshire cats. Jonathan is very easy to read.  
"Yeah for sure! I only have one queen though so we have to share." Evan is practically ecstatic. He's easy to read too, apparently.  
"That's okay, I'm the one intruding. You don't mind, do you Luke?" Jonathan hopes his older friend doesn't feel kicked to the curb.  
"Totally fine. I don't like how grumpy you get when you're sleep deprived anyways." Luke waves his hand. "Go for it."  
\--------------  
On the way back to the hotel, Evan and Jonathan are practically glued to the hip. Neither minded though, in fact they enjoyed the closeness of it all, although they wouldn't admit it to the other.

Everyone could see the end result of this week coming from a mile away: those two were gonna get together. Who wouldn't agree though? They've always been closer to each other than everyone else, and they always seem to get one another. No one can blame their friends for shipping it.  
\--------------  
Evening arrives and everyone agrees on ordering take out, Chinese to be precise. Since Daithi and Lui were bickering about having everyone in their hotel room, the gang agreed on Luke's (and Jonathan's technically) room instead.

After settling down, Jon seemed to finally relax his tense body. The convention had drained him to the core, although having Evan around lessened his stress.

When a knock is heard, everyone is rushing to get their hands on the food like an angry pack of wolves, literally. That poor, poor delivery man. Jonathan, Evan, and Brock figure it's easier to let everyone else do the work, after all they ordered almost too much food so there's plenty to go around.

"So Brock, how's it going with Brian?" Delirious teases. He may be dense when it comes to himself, but he can spot any other relationship from a mile away. 

Brock's cheeks turn rosy and he glances around, fidgeting.  
"What are you talking about?" He feigns oblivion but neither Jon nor Evan will buy it. They will get some information out of him before Brian returns.  
"Quit lying and face it, we know what's going on." Vanoss interrogates and Moo is practically sweating until he finally cracks.  
"Okay I like him–no screw it love him, but there's no way." He lowers his voice while the other two are scolding him.

"Are you serious?! Brian totally likes you. He has a completely different look when he's watching, and he has his eyes on you a lot." Del consoles him.  
"You guys are lying!" Brock pouts while blushing furiously.  
"Lying about what?" Speak of the devil.  
"Nothing!" Moo exclaims to Brian, but he's acting way too suspicious. Brian seems to let it slide though, for now.  
\-------------  
Everyone is quiet for once, but only because they're eating. The silence in peaceful, until Jonathan decides to grab his chopsticks and shove them in his mouth to imitate walrus tusks. Evan is the first to notice and he snorts; chow mein noodles almost coming out through his nose.

Soon everyone is laughing hysterically because of Jon and Evan. It doesn't matter though, because quiet isn't in this group's vocabulary.  
\-------------  
"Wanna just grab your luggage and bring it to my room?" Evan suggests as everyone leaves because E3 is exhausting.  
"Yeah, I didn't unpack much anyway so give me a minute." Jon answers as he rushes around the room, making sure all his things are gathered before he grabs his backpack and suitcase.  
"I'm gonna head to Evan's room now, so see ya Luke!" Jonathan notifies his childhood friend, but he's sleepy so all he does is grumble.  
\--------------  
Since Evan has now slept in the bed, his smell clings to it even more when Delirious sinks into the mattress. He's already brushed his teeth and he showered at Luke's so all he needs is some well-deserved rest. He can't stop a large yawn from slipping out, and Evan laughs fondly.

"Go to bed, Sleepylirious." He jokes quietly and gets a mumbled response from Jon who already has his head buried in a pillow. 

Evan walks to his side before shuffling under the covers and settling down. He faces Jonathan who already looks fast asleep. Hoping the Omega won't mind, he shifts closer to him just so he can breathe in his comforting odour. He sighs in content, and let's his best friend's shallow breaths lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for all you lovely people :)  
> ~misty_chaos


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I've said this before, but excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes since I'm originally on Wattpad and copy my stories from there. Another warning that this is pretty much a MiniCat smut chapter that was a request from a friend and fan of mine and no new events occur until the next chapter, so if you really don't like or want MiniCat, you don't have to read this part.
> 
> If you are desperate to see more of this book, I recommend you visit my Wattpad account: misty-chaos sincerely I have up to 16 chapters posted there! It's the primary writing platform I use hence you get to see a lot more of my content and it's regularly updated here as well :)
> 
> Thank you so much for all your patience and support, and I will talk to you guys next time!

\--------------  
Craig Thompson has never enjoyed being a Delta. Sure, Deltas are rare and aren't as submissive as Omegas but that's about it. He has almost no real strong scent. Deltas are not high enough to claim Omegas like Betas and Alphas can, although he doesn't really care about that.

What bothers him is that he's in-between. Not quite an Omega but certainly not a Beta. He can't be bred, yet can't claim an Omega and no one wants to claim a Delta. Just someone that doesn't quite meet standards.

There's only one person that he wants to claim, but it's clearly impossible. Tyler or Wildcat, has always intrigued Craig. The only Alpha that he ever wants to be dominated by, and the only Alpha he has eyes for. It will never happen though, because Tyler likes Omegas, like every Alpha should so he can't compete with that.  
\--------------  
During the convention (after the Packer incident) all Craig could think about was how close Jonathan and Evan were, and how much he wanted that to be a reality with him and Tyler. He was deep in his thoughts, but he could still feel someone's stare yet when he finally tried to find its source, no one was looking. It must be his imagination anyway.  
\-------------  
He was quiet during supper as well, stuck in his thoughts and zoning out. He finally paid proper attention when everyone rose to leave for their respective rooms.  
\-------------  
He didn't even have the energy to take off his day clothes; just flopped on his bed like a dead fish. He can smell his faint scent on the covers–a hint of caramel and spice. Craig groans before deciding a shower is in order, otherwise he will probably get complaints from his friends the next day about being smelly, and not in a good way. Maybe the water will help clear his head.

Even in the shower his thoughts still travel around in a constant loop, but at this point he's given up.

The room is steaming up from his shower when he opens the door to get his pyjamas from his bed. A knock on his door ends up cutting that task short though. Disregarding the peephole he swings open the door, still dripping wet with a towel around his waist. He wasn't expecting the person at the door to be Tyler, which is a mistake on his part.  
\------------  
There is a reason why Tyler wasn't so hurt when he found out Kelly had cheated–in fact he was happy that she had. It gave him an excuse to break it off with her. He had always wondered why he didn't feel like marking her and now he knows why.

It will always be that Delta for him. The glasses, curly hair, that slightly buff physique along with the short but not really short height. It is Tyler's kind of height (6 foot dead), considering Tyler is a giant compared to everyone else. Craig will always catch his attention the most, and Tyler's alright with that.

That's why he is approaching Craig's room, he wants to know why Mini Ladd has been so off today compared to how he usually is.  
\---------------  
He feels his stomach twist with nerves as he knocks on the door. Shuffling can be heard on the other side before the door swings open revealing Mini. He's only wearing a towel around his waist while still being wet from a recent shower; drops of water gliding from his hair down his body, disappearing under the loose fabric. His scent is more prominent than it usually is, the caramel and spice mixed with hotel shampoo and conditioner. It makes Tyler's mouth water.

"Tyler?" He questions, visibly startled to have Wildcat at his door. Tyler is trying to stop a growl from making its way through his throat, for the sight before him is extremely tempting.  
"Can I come in." He asks but it's more of a statement because he's already pushing Craig back into the room with him before closing the door and locking it.

"Hey don't just invite yourself in!" Craig pouts, but is wary of Tyler's behaviour. He's acting weirder than usual. Even so, his scent of dark chocolate and orange is welcoming to him.  
"Why have you been acting so out of it today?" Tyler asks Craig without looking at him. Craig frowns at this, but ignores it.  
"Just been thinking lately."  
"About what?" He pries, but Craig can't tell his best friend he's in love with him!  
"Nothing that concerns you, and why are you talking to me but facing the opposite direction?" Mini irritably asks, and it seems like something snaps in Tyler.

Tyler turns around to lock his icy blue eyes with Craig's hazel ones, and that was it for him. He needed this Delta. He needed him to submit fully, and he wasn't leaving this room until he's marked what's his.

He presses the palms of his hands into Craig's toned chest, slowly pushing him back until his legs catch the bed and he's laying under him.  
"Much better." Tyler purrs, and Mini's eyes are wide with shock. Adorable. Tyler thinks to himself.

"T-Tyler?" Craig is stuttering. What in the world has gotten into Wildcat? It's almost like he's jumping Craig.  
"Listen, because I'm only gonna say this once before I can't stop myself." Tyler begins, and Craig is worriedly nodding his head.

"I love you. I always have and I always will. At first I thought Kelly was the one, but she actually made me realize just how much I want you." Tyler goes to press a kiss on Mini's lips but is halted by a hand.  
"I'm a Delta, a useless wolf that won't completely submit and can't offer you children. I love you too but trust me, you don't want me." Craig confesses with a slight blush on his face, and all Tyler gets out of that statement is 'I love you too'.

"I don't care if you're a Delta. If you don't fully submit who cares? I like the challenge. If we want kids we adopt." He snatches Craig's soft hand away from his face before pressing his lips sweetly on the other's. It's passionate, and reassuring.

When he pulls back, Craig has salty tears that make his hazels gleam like jewels. Tyler goes to swipe a falling tear with his thumb before licking it.  
"Why are you crying?" He asks worriedly. Did he scare him? Did Mini actually not want this? He hoped not because there was no way he was letting the younger male go unless he really didn't like Tyler.

"I'm h-happy. Y-you actually w-want me." He hiccups and Tyler lets out a sad sigh.  
"Of course I want you. I love you. You're funny, kind, intelligent, and a bit of a delinquent. You aren't perfect but fuck, nobody is. You doubt that being a Delta is special, yet they're rare. Your smell like caramel and spice, and it seems to be super strong right now." Streams of tears run down Mini's face. He'd never considered that Tyler would ever like him back.

(18+ now peeps, so read at your own risk (this is SMUT))  
"And now, because I love you and all you're wearing is a towel which is really turning me on, I'm gonna make love to you." He says and the eyes of the man beneath him widen like saucers. Before he can protest, Tyler is dipping down and running his tongue along his left nipple. Mini sucks in a breath as the pink bud immediately hardens. Tyler smirks against his peck before going to the other bud and nipping it.

"T-Tyler, st–" Craig starts but is cut off when Tyler kisses him again, this time though their tongues come into play, both trying to dominate. When Tyler thinks he wins his tongue is drawn out and sucked on by Mini. The action coaxes a throaty moan from him. When they draw back, strings of saliva connect them. Tyler looks at Craig who's smirking deviously under him like he's won the lottery.

He lets out a feral growl at being beaten before he wipes that smirk away when he palms at the bulge through the towel. Craig gasps at the sudden friction before slightly pushing up into Tyler's hand. Tyler grins before leaning down and whispering hotly in his ear.  
"You can try and take control as much as you want, but just know that in the end it's gonna be me with my knot inside that pretty body of yours." He's satisfied when Mini shivers and lets out a strangled moan.

Tyler sucks dark hickeys along the expanse of Craig's neck, not caring whether he finds his sweet spot or not. He does find it though, and Craig bites back a moan.

Not liking how fully clothed Tyler is in comparison, Craig tugs at the fabric of his shirt.  
"Off." He demands with spit covered swollen lips and blown eyes. Honestly Tyler would do anything for the man by this point.

He licks his lips hungrily as he watches Tyler shed his shirt. His hands immediately roam abs and milky skin before he's deciding to turn the tables.

Tyler huffs at Craig's sudden strength when he flips them so that Mini is now on top. The smaller male wastes no time either, leaning down to bite and lick hickeys all over Tyler's neck and chest.  
"Jesus Mini. If you wanted to decorate the Christmas tree all you had to do was ask." Tyler lets out a shaky breath and Craig laughs. 

He leans down and sucks one of the taller man's nipples and is given a barely audible noise as a response.  
"You were saying something, piggy?" He playfully glances at his lover's flushed cheeks and near-black eyes.

Tyler doesn't even notice the wandering hand until his belt is unlocked with a metal click. Craig is scraping is teeth lightly across his skin, all the way to his boxers. Tyler's nerves are alight, and everything in the room is hot. He raises his hips slightly so Craig can remove his jeans. He can already feel the start of a knot forming.

When Craig finally finishes stripping Tyler of his pants, he gazes, pleased with the bulge under his boxers that's already leaking and soaking them.  
"Already so wet for me?" He quirks an eyebrow at the American while biting his lips and enjoying Tyler's panting and red face.

Both males can scent the arousal on each other; it hangs thick in the air and comes off of them in waves.

Wildcat is switching the roles again while getting rid of his uncomfortably tight underwear. Mini is squirming under him because he wasn't done being on top, but stops moving to appreciate how big Tyler is. He is the second biggest Alpha in their group after all.

"Like what you see?" Tyler is teasing as he tugs at the corner of Craig's towel, easily unwrapping it at feasting his eyes on a beautiful sight. Pre-cum is spilling from Craig manhood all over his stomach and dripping down his thighs. Craig gasps at the cool air brushing his erection and curls his toes when Tyler licks a stripe from base to tip.

"I s-swear to god if you are a horrible tease..." Craig's threat is low as he trails his hands down his partner's back. That's when Tyler completely swallows him whole with no hesitation.  
"Hmm?" He hums in his throat which sends vibrations straight to Craig's cock.  
"Ngh~" is the only reply Craig can manage as he buries his fingers in Tyler soft hair and tries his hardest to muffle his moans.

Tyler pulls up to lap at the fluid bubbling from the tip before going back down again, tongue running along and mouth suctioning.

"T-Tyler, I c-can't–" Craig's voice increases in pitch but he growls when Tyler pulls back completely and stops his ministrations. Tyler chuckles darkly at his irritation before nipping his earlobe.  
"You come undone with me." He orders before waving three fingers in front of the submissive's mouth. The Delta trembles slightly from his overstimulated nerves as he sucks, his tongue wrapping saliva and completely coating the digits with lubricant.

Being a tease, he nibbles as Tyler pulls his fingers from the wet cavern. The Alpha grows impossibly harder at the display, and Mini is cheekily grinning. Until a finger is pushed knuckle-deep in his hole with no warning. He clenches immediately at the feeling and lets out a high-pitched noise.  
"So tight." Tyler rumbles as he licks his way into Craig's mouth and swallows his moans.

He moves rapidly, one finger turning into three as he searches for that special muscle. Mini producing cute noises as he pants and attempts to stay quiet increases Wildcat's drive. When his fingers brush over the pulsing object, he shoots Craig a devilish grin before he's pressing down firmly.

Craig mewls at the feeling before fingers are pulled out and it stops abruptly, replaced with Tyler stroking his own aching member. Gaining enough composure that it surprises him, Craig leans up to place his hand on his best friend's erection before thumbing the slit and spreading pre-cum all over the head.   
"God fuck mph–" Tyler cries out in surprise before pushing Mini below him.

He lines his dick up with Craig's plump ass before easing slowly into him. His future mate is gasping and sobbing underneath him as he continues to enter him. His growing knot clips Mini's ring of muscle before he's down to the root. 

Craig is whimpering and squirming, trying to adjust the new intrusion while Wildcat is trying to keep is composure and totally not focussing on the tight heat engulfing him.

"Move, please?" Craig begs and Tyler reels in the way his partner looks with him buried hilt-deep, their bodies pressed together.  
"I wonder how thin these hotel walls are?" He smiles cockily and realization washes over Mini's flushed face.  
"Tyler–" Craig's protest is silenced as Tyler pulls out before thrusting back in deep, his forming knot tugging at Craig's rim.

Craig wails at the continuous onslaught of pleasure as Wildcat hits his prostate directly with every thrust. He's chasing that edge that will have him completely sated, and vaguely notices the drool slipping down his chin and the lewd cries of pleasure he's producing.

"God Craig, you're so tight. You look so good under me, and I'm so close to coming to those pretty noises you're making. Only I can make you feel this way." Tyler is constantly praising the Delta under him, and Craig is leaving crescent shaped welts all over his back that send prickles of pleasure straight to his groin.

Soon Tyler's knot swells to the point where he isn't able to pull out, so he can't wait to send his little Delta over the edge.   
"You're mine, right? Mine to love, mine to fuck, all mine for good?" He's growling into Craig's ear while he continues pounding into him, and Craig shudders with the overwhelming pleasure of it all.  
"Y-yes, I'm all yours. Always h-have been." Craig sobs out as his end is upon him.

Tyler purrs with approval as he nuzzles at Craig's neck before biting down at the juncture between his shoulder and neck to claim him. Craig cries out as he spurts hot seed all over his chest and clenches down on Tyler's knot. Tyler is barely able to keep from losing it. He wants his mate to mark him before he comes undone. Besides, the two are already tied together by his knot so it's not like Craig is able to go anywhere anytime soon.

When Craig finally calms down he's staring at Tyler with a sated gaze and loving eyes. Tyler tilts his head and exposes his neck as an offering, and his lover understands what he wants.  
"My Alpha?" He innocently questions as he trails a hand down Tyler's chest. The Alpha shivers happily at those words as he nods his head.  
"All yours, Craig." 

That's all the confirmation Craig needs to clench his teeth down on Tyler to create a matching mating mark of his own. Tyler howls out as his orgasm hits him like a tidal wave, and he fills Mini with his fluids.

Exhausted, he lets his head fall on Craig's shoulder. He's still releasing and Mini is clenching on him, milking him dry.  
\---------------  
After about 7 minutes, Tyler is finally empty and grabbing tissues to clean up the small male he's hooked to. They will be stuck together for at least an hour so there's no rush. Mini is looking quite tired, his eyes drooping as he happily clings to his Alpha. 

Tyler chuckles at the display and he adjusts the couple so Tyler is spooning the other.  
"I love you." He purrs as he settles his head so his lips brush the back of Craig's neck.  
"I love you too, Tyler." Craig mumbles back sleepily, and the two snuggle closer before drifting off, finally content.  
\--------------


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Whaaaaa?

When he wakes up, Jonathan is warm and content. The smell of cinnamon and maple swirls around him and a warm body is pressed against his while an arm is slung across his waist. 

Jon finally opens his eyes and they flicker to the Canadian beside him. Evan is on his back and sprawled across the bed while he is curled up against his side. When they ended up like this Delirious doesn't know, but it's not like he cares.

He spares one last glance at the beautiful Alpha before him until he remembers that they are somehow cuddling, and while he doesn't mind, Evan might.

After much debate, the Omega raises himself up and gets ready to leave the bed until an arm tightens around his waist and pulls him back down. "Evan." He whines because he doesn't want to give in to his desires.  

The Asian grumbles something incoherent but Jonathan catches the word 'stay'. It makes his heart pound in his chest and his face warm.

Evan is in paradise; the sheets are silky, he's warm and the aroma of cream and vanilla sends a flow of relaxation through his body. That is until the warmth begins to leave him and he protests, tightening his grip and pulling back his personal heater.

"The warmth is comfortable and I'm not ready to get up so stay." He demands in a quiet slur and only a few words are actually clear. The response he gets is more whining but Evan would rather have Jon close by since he is being paranoid after the whole Packer incident.

Delirious squirms a little more beside him until a huff signals his defeat. The Alpha rumbles in approval before pulling his body pillow closer and settling down for some more shuteye, even though he has to get up soon anyway since the convention is no where near done.  
\--------------  
Obnoxious knocking eventually breaks the mood that had set in, and Evan has to let out an annoyed groan before finally releasing Jonathan to grab the door.

He notes how the scratches from the previous day have vanished from Jon's face thanks to an Omega's quick healing, and he's grateful for it.

Jonathan is doing a victory dance inside of his head because the close contact with Vanoss had his skin tingling wherever he was against him, and the Omega just wanted to kiss the man right there. Evan really will make this trip bittersweet. 

When Vanoss opens the door, he's greeted by Brian. The Alpha wastes no time barging in and looking around. The actions sprout confusion between the owl and clown.

"What are you looking for?" Evan's voice is husky and thick with sleep. The lower tones fuel Jonathan's want.   
"Just checking. You know, making sure you guys didn't get together behind our backs." His blunt response activates an embarrassed Jon. "W-what?!" The older of the three stutters with a red face.

Evan melts at how adorable he's being, but tries not to be too obvious about it.   
"Stop being weird Terroriser. Get out so we can get ready." He shoos the Irish man out the door before shutting it and letting out a relieved sigh. He doesn't need the guys getting any ideas, and if they harass Jon too much the poor guy might break.

How on earth did they come to that conclusion?! Delirious thinks to himself as he wills himself to calm down and get dressed. Before Evan can protest he's in the bathroom changing into a graphic tee and some fitting navy jeans along with some blue Vans.

When he returns, Jon is met with the delicious sight of Vanoss in tight jeans like himself, giving the clown a full view of 'dat ass'. To keep himself from being caught staring and drooling, Delirious begins to fix up the bed before finishing up.

"Hey Jon," Evan starts to grab the attention of the older man before continuing. "I want you to stay close to me okay? I'm afraid that you'll attract attention with your scent and all, plus I can cover it up with mine."   
"But don't you by yourself attract all fan girls in the vicinity?" It's seems kind of counter-intuitive to Jon.  
"Trust me, it's better than you being by yourself or with Simone. I'm not saying you can't defend yourself, but when you stand out so much you're bound to attract some nasty visitors like yesterday." 

He continues to stress, hoping that the Omega will understand where he's coming from. It seems like Jon understands though, because he sighs quietly.  
"Alright, so stay by Momma Owl at all times, anything else the raccoon needs to know?" Delirious jokes around hoping to lighten the atmosphere, and Vanoss chuckles at his attempt. "Nope, just stay near Momma Owl. Today since we don't have a panel, you and I can go investigate the games and not act like grown men."

The two continue to joke playfully about their plans for the day until more loud knocking interrupts their pleasant conversation.  
"Ugh, can't Terroriser chill out for a bit?" Jon grumbles as he goes to answer the door. 

Instead of Brian, Lui comes in at full force before throwing himself on an unsuspecting Jonathan. The other Omega squeaks in surprise as he goes to steady himself and support the weight of the shortest male in the group.  
"Everyone is meeting in your guys' room, so be prepared." He warns as Nogla hesitantly walks in as well.

"Why is everyone meeting here?" Evan pries in confusion. "Aren't we meeting downstairs for breakfast?"  
"There's been a change of plans. Originally we were all going to stay here and sight-see after the convention ends, but that's not the case anymore. I'll tell you guys when everyone shows up."

Soon the room is packed with a bunch of grown men and one female Omega.  
"You might be wondering why I've gathered you all here," Lui commences before Evan interrupts, "to my room." 

Lui shoots the tan man a glare before continuing. "While we were all planning on exploring Boston after the convention, I have a better idea, and David already is on board. Since it's so close to Heat Week, it would be better if we were somewhere safer, especially considering this is Jonathan's first so it will be unpredictable. I'm also up for being somewhere safer when I go into heat, so I suggest after the convention ends tomorrow, we all go to my cabin down south. It's also a relaxing way to get together and just chill. What do y'all think?" The Hispanic male finishes and earns multiple nods of agreement.

"Hey, I never told you it's my first Heat Week?!" Jon inquires in a suspicious tone.  
"Whether you did or not, I already knew. Call it Omega intuition." Lui pretty much skirts around the accusation.

"So it's agreed that we finish this week off with a bang?" Nogla finalizes, and everyone shouts a chorus of agreements.  
"By the way, it's much appreciated that Mini and Wildcat quiet down when they're doing the naughty." Marcel smirks and everyone looks at the duo who are both bright red.

"Minicat confirmed!" Nogla whoops. "But that would be nice."  
"Seriously?!" Delirious glances at the pair in surprise. He must've really been tired to not hear them.  
"Alright alright, yes we may or may not have gotten together yesterday." Tyler grunts while pulling Craig closer.  
"About damn time." Vanoss teases and Jon spares a glance once again. Was he the only one who didn't quite notice their chemistry?

"No way..." Jonathan's jaw drops when he catches sight of the beautiful claiming mark on Craig's neck. "You guys bonded too?!" Everyone follows Jon's eyes to take in information. Tyler is also sporting Craig's mark, but at a less visible angle.

"Wow, you guys must've finally figured it out then." Luke notes and the new couple flashes him bewildered looks. "Oh come on, it's obvious you two were meant for each other." He continues, and everyone else nods in agreement.

"Yeah, even when Tyler was dating Kelly, the two always exchanged looks." Evan pitches in.  
"You guys have been practically glued to the hip since day one." Brock adds.

By the end of the conversation, both Craig and Tyler are matching with flushed cheeks and jaws dropped.

"Let's just stop and get breakfast, please?" Mini pleads before he dies of embarrassment. He knows the teasing and jokes won't last much longer for him and Wildcat though, since not only are Lui and Nogla acting fishy, H2OVanoss looks like it's inevitable.

"Fine, but this won't be over for a while." Brian smirks.  
"You shouldn't be saying anything considering you and Moo are acting like teenage girls in love with one another." Tyler retaliates with ease, shutting up Terroriser instantly.  
\--------------  
Jonathan unconsciously presses himself closer to Evan as the group walks into the large convention. He doesn't show it, but the events from the other day still shake him to the core–he's terrified that something bad will happen again. 

Regardless, he doesn't want to ruin the fun for everyone else, so he'll just have to suck it up and hope for the best.

"Are you okay?" Evan's concerned voice floods his ears and he looks up to see the Canadian staring back at him. Why does this man have to be so sharp?!

"Yeah, I'm good." Jon flashes the taller man the most genuine smile he can muster to mask his anguished expression.

"Clearly you aren't. Stop thinking about it so much, you have all of us here with you so you're perfectly fine." Evan doesn't like seeing his usually insanely loud friend quiet and angsty. "Come, let's go check out some of the new games here." 

He doesn't wait for a response before he's pulling the small man away after notifying the rest of the group.

Evan has a firm grip on his fingers and Jonathan loves it. The warmth radiating from his friend and that gently yet reassuring smile almost completely dispels his fears. It has him smiling back, this time wide and sincere.   
\------------  
Jonathan could gouge her eyes out from their sockets.

Not even 5 minutes from separating with the others a so-called fan appears, annoying the hell out of Jon with her shrill voice and taking Evan's attention. All he wanted was some time to hang out with a best friend, regardless of his infatuation for him.

He is this close to completely destroying her when Evan manages to send her away, stating that he's hanging out with a long-time friend and would like to continue on.

For some reason, Jonathan feels warm inside after he watches her disappear from sight; it's nice to know that the Alpha values the time they share together.

The entire time, all Evan could think about was a radiant smile and pools of baby blue that with one look could swallow him whole.

He didn't care about the games around him, he was more focused on making Delirious happy and making the man forget all about that awful experience.

If he thought playing with Jon online was fun, that fun multiplied by thousands when he was playing with him in person. Being able to see the source of that amazing laugh and soak in his joyous and ridiculous expressions made the years of waiting totally worth it.

He wants his Omega best friend even more if possible, but he is afraid of scaring the older one away. It's a big risk with their friendship on the line.

He made sure to stay as close as possible to Delirious at all times, and the other was thankful for it.

By the time everyone meets up for supper, any bad moments are forgotten and replaced with bubbly laughter and Jon's excited chatter. Vanoss watching him in amusement.  
\------------  
"Did you also check out that new RPG game?" Luke questions his childhood friend whom is a bobble head by this point. Everyone is sitting at the large table, waiting for their supper: plenty and plenty of sushi.

He's happy to see Jon enjoying himself; after all, that is the purpose of being here for E3. It's clear that the real reason his friend is gushing about almost everything is the fact that he got to hang out alone, with Evan.

It's so obvious, the whole group can see it and the matter was even discussed. The only thing stopping someone from blurting out H2OVanoss is the fact that an oath was made to allow the two idiots to work it out at their own pace. It also takes into account that Delirious is already in way over his head with all this stuff happening at once so he doesn't need the added stress.  
\---------------  
When everyone gets ready for some tempting sleep, Jon tells himself and Evan that he'll be fine sleeping with Cartoonz for the night, but will leave his belongings at Evan's room due to laziness.

Evan does his best to hide the disappointment he feels, but he can't help it. He enjoys staying up late with the blue-eyed man and talking about everything from dumb topics to serious issues.  
\-------------  
Jonathan wakes up in the middle of the night breathing heavily and trying to erase his recent nightmare.

The images still fresh in his mind; the way disgusting hands slid up his body and vile words flood his thoughts, switching to the flicker of a blade as his past threatens to slice through his skin once again. The way that evil grin haunts him as pants rip and blood trickles from new wounds.

Sweat coats his entire body and tears threaten to fall as he forgoes trying to go back to bed and allows his feet to carry him and his teddy bear out of the room.

He ends up outside of another room and raps on the door, praying that the person inside won't mind.

He clings to his stuffy tightly as the sound of footsteps approach before the door is swinging open and revealing a shirtless Evan. 

Sadly though, Delirious is too terrified to be ogling Vanoss' delicious abs, and Vanoss is too distracted by his distraught best friend to gush over how cute a little Jon looks with his teddy bear.

"Are you okay? Scratch that you're not okay. Come here." The Alpha demands as he reaches out to pull his shaking friend in a soothing embrace.

He easily picks up Jon and the man doesn't argue or struggle as Evan carries him to his bed, reminding him that his friend is not 100 percent.

He would be lying if he said that he was asleep when Delirious knocked. Evan just couldn't stop tossing and turning; it seemed that after sleeping with Jon, he prefers it that way.

He easily tucks Jon into his bed and joins him. He surrounds the other's body with his arms and pulls him and his teddy as close as possible.

Seeing how shaken he is, with tears and fear in his eyes he decides not to push the Omega. "If you don't want to tell me right now, that's okay, but eventually you'll need to say something. It's not good to bottle up these types of things, yeah?"

Jon nods his head at the kind words and snuggles into the warm bulky body encasing him.

It's almost startling how he immediately feels calm and exhausted, but he doesn't fight it as he once again allows sleep to overcome him with Evan's help, and the added blue teddy bear held close to chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first longer story on here I guess, so I hope you guys enjoy it :)  
> ~misty_chaos


End file.
